Super Smash Bros Z
by Chewy Paper
Summary: In a post apocalypse the land of Super Smash Bros is invaded with zombies leaving heroes and villains struggling to survive. Based on the Walking Dead with a Super Smash Bros. twist.


Super Smash Bros. Dead

01

Disclaimer : I do not own Super Smash Bros of the Walking Dead all characters here belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It had been a normal morning.

A five –thirty AM start, followed by ten-minute shower, and humble meal with the Princess in the Castle.

He had no idea why Ike did not show up. At least he didn't have to hear his annoying compliments how beautiful the Princess looks, so he assume his friend just had a few errands to run.

Him and Ike have been friends for the past four years ever since the mercenary moved from Altea to Hyrule they became inseparable.

Hyrule Castle military base did not open until six, but it was good start getting things ready; making sure the castle grounds is secured with guards and the supplies fully stock. Link decided that he'd start with the soldiers first making sure they are at their posts.

Making he's way to the outpost, he noticed that a Sergeant is already commanding a group. His deep voice ordering and finger pointing directions Link just walk past them.

"Sir Link" yell the Sergeant.

Link turn around to face the Sergeant a burly man with thick neck and beard name Caleb he'd signal with a salute. Link repeated the actions and nodded.

"I have something to give you Sir Link," said Caleb reaching into his pocket.

He pulls out a note and gives it to Link.

"It's from Sir Ike,"Caleb inform as he returns to his outpost. Link waves bye and puts the note in his pocket as he decides to read it later to continue his patrol. 20 minutes pass as Link inspected every outpost and concluded everything was in order.

Link heads to Castle Town market to get a drink. Link's steps slow when he approach the market. Bright colorful fruit and freshly cut meat and vegetables display by merchants. Crowds of men, women and children laugh and talk while some complain about overprice products. Link spots a booth with high tables and stools setting lemon juice he decides to go there.

Link starts walking to the booth. Reaching into his pocket he takes out the note from before and starts to…

"SOMEBODY STOP THEM," shouted a man panicking.

Link quickly glance up to find three hooded figures running away, pulling out his bow and arrow he starts chasing them through a crowd of civilians.

Link push and shove people spotting them near the Castle town bridge he swiftly draws an arrow from his quiver and launches it towards one of the bandits.

"ARGH," grunted one of the bandits being hit in the leg.

"Hurry up load the carriage," order another bandit while treating his comrade.

Link sees an opportunity and starts sprinting towards them.

"Shit hes coming… are you done yet?" shouted one of the bandits.

"Yeah just get on," replied another bandit in the carriage seat griping the whip and strongly hitting the horses escaping to Hyrule field.

Link reaches into his pocket and pulls out his ocarina he plays Epona's song. A few moments pass nothing. Link's hearing perks-up when he hears one but two sounds of hooves taping the pavement.

"Link hey Link!" Ike waved riding on a white stallion with Epona following beside him.

"I've heard what happen in castle town and went looking for you"

"You were worried about me," Link replied sarcastically.

"Shut-up you dumb-ass and tell me where the bandits went?"

"They escape," said Link scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"WHAT you let them escape," shouted Ike failing his arms upwards.

"That's why I called Epona to go after them… mm I don't know why you're here when you skip breakfast this morning."

"Well you see I had… this thing to do and…" replied Ike waving his hands back and forth.

"Save it we still have to go after them," said Link going on top Epona and signaling Ike to follow him.

As the early morning sun rose, Hyrule field transformed. The translucent light breathed life into the trees, mountains with birds peacefully chirping and the increasing noise of horses approaching. Commotion disturbs the peace replacing it with men yelling in a heated pursuit. In the sunlight, Link and Ike control their horses following the bandits keeping their weapons drawn. Link holding his hero's sword and Ike his bronze claymore.

Ike deciding to go on a offensive speeds up his horse and throws his claymore like a boomerang. The sword spins in a 360-degree angle hitting the left wheel of the carriage.

Unbalance the Bandits loses control of their horses and crash into Hyrule field. Broken pieces of wood and cover the carriage along with struggling horses trying to stand.

Blood is everywhere as two of the three bandits are fatally injured.

"Nico...Logan are you.. you guys okay," said one of the bandit his right hand gripping the handle of his Bow.

No response.

The bandit takes a deep breath as his left hand clenches a poison arrow from his quiver. He closes his eyes and begins counting in his head one through ten.

'One'

"Looks like I did it again," Ike boasted, has he and Link slowly approaching the damage carriage.

'Two'

"Whatever you just got lucky, "replied Link rolling this eyes.

'Three'

"That wasn't luck its skill," Ike pounding his chest.

'Four'

"Your so full of yourself Ike."

'Five'

"What... do you mean full more like strong."

"Strong as in stupid right because they could of escape."

'Six'

"Hey don't be jealous now that I've got brains too."

'Seven'

"More like reckless," said Link holding his sword stopping near the carriage.

'Eight'

Ike turn to Link with a bemused simile unable to form words. He just shook his head.

'Nine'

"Whats so funny," question Link turning to Ike.

'Ten'

"Remember the note you receive today on why I skip breakfast"

"No"

"Well the reason I skip is"-

Suddenly a arrow flies right pass Ike shooting Link in the torso.

"LIINNKKKKKKKK," Ike screams rushing towards his friend quickly ripping off his tunic and pulling out the arrow. Blood spurts out of Link chest like a running faucet, Ike acting fast uses his headband as a make shift bandage.

After securing the wound Ike sets Link on the ground. Heart racing the bandit bravely draws another arrow. Coming out of the carriage he spots Ike and fires.

"ARRGGGHH," Ike roars appearing behind the bandit slicing his head off. Taking a deep breath he knees down and starts furiously stabbing the dirt with his sword. Taking another breath he begins to slow down.

'Get yourself together Ike'

'Link is going to be fine'

With returned confidence he puts away his sword and heads towards Link. Calling Epona and his horse he carries Link to Epona and straps him in. Ike climbs on Epona secures the reins and Link and rushes back to Castle Town.

The journey was quick and efficient, Ike made it to Castle Town and immediately went to Hyrule hospital.

"NURSE I NEED A NURSE," cried Ike holding Link in his arms. Men women and children stop and stare at Ike with wide eyes.

"Sir Ike," answered a brunette nurse named Claire.

"W... Wha... What happen?" she questioned her auburn eyes staring at Link then to Ike.

"Bandits... he got... shot in the chest during the pursuit," confess Ike rubbing his sweaty paddle gloves on Link's bandage.

"HURRY WE MUST TAKE LINK TO THE EMERGING ROOM NOW, "shouted Claire as she wave her arms for assistance. Almost like am alarm had just went off a group of nurses and a doctor appears in the waiting room.

Ike help the nurses by setting Link in the operating table and follows them the to the Emergency Room. Creaking wheels slide across the stone floor as the group stops in front of the emergency room door. Ike bites down on this upper lip as he walks to the door opening it.

The Nurses with Link went in first. Ike taking a deep breath follows only to be stop.

"I'm sorry Sir Ike, medical staff only," said the Doctor.

"What he's my friend," responded Ike.

"We don't want any interruptions"

"Just let me in," pleaded Ike forming fists. "Please Doc."

"I can't its against protocol"

"Forget protocol you dumb-ass just let me in or else," sneer Ike slamming his fists to the wall. "See here... you better let me in before I-"

"Ike please calm down," ordered Zelda putting her right hand gently on Ike's shoulder. The tension in the hallway faded as Ike stop and turn to Zelda.

"Your majesty I'm sorry for all this commotion," admitted the Doctor.

"Its okay just tend to Link"

"Yes your majesty," answered the Doctor going in the emergency room.

"What was that princess," exclaimed Ike crossing his arms.

"I should be asking you the same question Ike," retorted Zelda closing her eyes. "What happen?"

"Princess don't worry about it," replied Ike "Lets just go I'll tell you later"

"No tell me now" said Zelda grabbing hold of Ike's tunic. "Tell me everything"

The emergency door gradually open revealing Claire with a solemn expression on her face.

"Your Highness ,Sir Ike I'm afraid … th … at … that Sir Link is in a coma.

XxX

For 3 months Link was in a coma during those 12 weeks the world went into chaos. It happened suddenly...no warnings... no preparation just destruction.

In the span of 4 weeks Hyrule's population began to drop. Within a week, all communications were lost. After two months most of Hyrule's population was dead... or were day?

Link toss and turn in his bed. The sound of a tree branch scraping the window irritated him, shuffling his grimy hands through the moldy sheets he grab the metal handle of the bed.

Mustering enough strength Link pulls himself up. He looks around, broken glass and trash every where. Papers, clipboards, IV bags and surgical tools and a foul odor of death.

'Where is everyone... how long was I out' Link's gaze over the room's door looking for any signs of human life.

"NURSE" Link shouts. No response.

"NURSE" this time standing up he limps to door the pushing it open.

Link's cerulean eyes dilate. The once beautiful Hyrule Hospital is now barricaded windows and some doors. The granite stone walls are now filled with wooded signs, written on them are outrageous phrases.

Link takes a breath taking it all in. He traces his hands on one of the dirty signs "GET OUT NOW THE DEAD LIVES."

Taking a gulp of his own saliva he continues his walk seeing more signs. Link's heart begins to beat faster with every sign he reads. "WARNING THE DEAD AHEAD." "DON'T STOP KEEP RUNNING"

'What is going on here?'

Link turns to empty corridor and stops as a putrid smell fills the air along with faint deep moans and groans. "Hello is anyone there?," calls Link walking further in the hallway,with every step he takes the noise and smell get stronger.

A eerie feeling starts forming in Links body as the smell is now nauseating as the groans seem to be right below his feet. Without warning a rotten undead hand grabs Link's left foot making him fall. Link on the ground dared not open his eyes but couldn't keep them shut as he could feel the rotting hand's grip tighten and the slobbering of drool.

In front him a disembodied nurse. Her eyes were blood rimmed with no signs of life, peel pale skin with live maggots inside. She was trying desperately to devour Link's left foot as her mouth kept opening and closing. Summoning up his courage Link grab and pulls the hideous woman's black hair as her grip on his left foot begins to loosen he slides it out.

Freed from the zombie's woman grasp, Link runs to the end of hallway only to be stop by barricaded double door. In between the double cylinder door knob is two thick blocks of wood the middle of the door is a little open allowing clammy fingers to move freely. A lone demonic eye could be seen above the moving fingers looking left and right eventually stopping to Link.

Their gazes met as Link's face tighten with disgust, brows burrowed he wipe his hand through his mangled blonde hair.

'Am I the only one left?' he asks himself.

He looks up and sees another sign another warning "DO NOT OPEN DEAD INSIDE," Link reads backing away from the door.

"I need to get out of here,"said Link running out of the hallway.

For someone who lives on the edge, who seems fearless in the heat of battle, who would do anything to protect people and keep the peace, Link the hero of Hyrule for the first time in his life was genuinely scare. He continue running through the hospital avoiding every undead at sight. After the incident with the undead women and double doors Link realize, outside would be worst.

Link slow his pace taking a deep breath of air. He stops and begins kicking the air and swings his arms fuming.

"Not again, 'said Link.

He was in front of thirty or more, rows of body bags. Some bags reveal hands, heads, and feet sticking out of their plastic covering. Link not taking any chances turn and went to the opposite hallway.

Another hour passed and by noon Link manages to escape Hyrule hospital.

"Finally out," whispers Link.

He closes the hospital door and walks to a nearby slope. He could feel the blades of grass rub against his bare feet. When he reaches the top he spots a shadowy figure cover by sunlight. It immediately sparks his vigilance, but then a hint of more figures caught his attention and he turn to see in the distance a crowd of zombies. That made him frown. Of course he expected this but not this soon. Link thinking fast runs to the path that leads to lost woods.

'I need to find Ike…. I need to find anybody'

Link hated running through the lost woods because every time he encounters something strange and today was no exception. As he pass the last remaining trees that leads to Ordon village. Link's instincts kicks-in like a predator staking its prey he felt somebody watching him.

"Come out now I know your there," declared Link clenching his fists as he positions his arms in a fighter's stance. Left arm in front and right arm beside his face he breaths into his stomach flexing his abs. With a strong stance Link attacks a close deku bush, nothing. He snaps his head up, big mistake as a giant hammer with a star design head swipes Link in the top of his head knocking him out.

* * *

AN: Yes I know the beginning is crappy I tried to change it up a little to match the Walking Dead plot line mix in with Super Smash Bros. twist. Should I continue this story because this is only a half of chapter one the rest needs to be written. Reviews would be helpful and PM me for ideas.

Chewy.


End file.
